


Eighth Year Romance

by ALassau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALassau/pseuds/ALassau
Summary: I won't say anything to spoil, but it includes the making of some of my favorite ships - Drarry and Linny.There is one last year at Hogwarts for the golden trio. This last year will have them all doubting themselves in their relationships.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Eighth Year Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I would like to add that this is my first work, and It would mean a lot if you could tell me what you think about it. Should I write more of this story?

Once upon a time... No, let's not start like that because everyone knows this tale, the tale of the boy who lived, the chosen one, Harry Potter. Our story takes place during the eighth-year at Hogwarts. The eight-year was optional but most decided to take it. McGonagall, after much thought, had decided to add an eight-year for all those who had not passed their N.E.W.T's due to the second wizarding war, where once again, the boy who lived had ended it, but this time for good. The eight year's purpose was for eight years to have the possibility to pass their N.E.W.T's and get high ranking jobs and follow their passion. So, about a month before term started, Macgonagall sent out owls, each carrying letters designated for someone specific in Britain.  
That day, on the 1st of august, a big thump can be heard, as an object hits a wall in a small town, in between the two houses. Then, suddenly, both houses start to drift apart, compressing until they become paper-thin, and another house seams to squeeze in to take the space that has now been opened up by the other two. Suddenly another 3 thumps can be heard, each hitting the door of this strange new house, labeled twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
"HARRY, RON, WE'VE GOT MAIL!" screams Hermione, above the wails of Ms.Black, as she lets all 4 owls inside, collecting the letters attached to their feet.  
"FILTHY MUGGLES, TRAITORS, MUD BLo..." She shouts, her screams suddenly being cut off as a young man, with untidy back hair close the curtains in front of her portrait, and yes, you guessed it, that young man is no other than Harry Potter.  
"Whatcha got there Hermione?" He asks nonchalantly.  
"I don't know Harry, there's one for each of us. It seems to be from Hogwarts" Hermione says as they enter the kitchen, giving the letters to Ron and Ginny, who were eating breakfast.  
"Whach dim arry?" Ron says, his mouth full of porridge.  
"Oh shut up and finish your food," says Ginny, hitting him on the head, "On the other hand what did arrive Hermione?"  
"Oh, we received a letter from Hogwarts. It's something about ... an ... eighth year." says Hermione handing the letters out to each of them.  
Harry looks at it, wondering what it possibly could be. An eighth year? He had never heard of the eighth year. Oh well, nothing bad could come out of opening it.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that this year, an eighth year at Hogwarts will be available for you, as the N.E.W.T's were canceled last year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term Begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall - Headmistress

Harry stares at the letter for a second before abruptly dropping ut and wiping out his wand as a scream cut through the air. Harry, Ginny, and Ron turned around and stared at Hermione, who got all red and mumbles softly, "Sorry... But you guys understand what this means? We get to go back to Hogwarts" Hermione squeals.  
Ron stares into blank space, blinking stupidly."Blimey, one last year at Hogwarts, how about that?" Hermione runs over to Ron, jumping into his arms, Ron catching her clumsily, as Hermione proceeds to plant a kiss on his lips.  
"Ron, imagine the romantic strolls in the gardens, the picnics, imagine spending the year as a couple. Ahh, I am so excited."Hermione says dreamily, staring off into the future.  
Ginny walks over to Harry. "Hey, you remember the start of us? My fifth year? We did all that romantic stuff but then my O.W.L's came along, and then Dumbledore died, and then you were ripped from my grasp by Horcruxes and Voldermort. Don't you see Harry? This could be our chance of redoing this. This is our shot at the happy ending."  
Harry's heart started pounding. Another chance at this? A better ending to what seamed a horrible story? Isn't this what he always wanted? And then he realized what the problem was. What would life be like at the castle now that everyone knew his name? He would be walking fame. Ginny looked up at him, seeing his expression.  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing... Everything... Well, everything has changed. This will be my first year without Dumbledore at Hogwarts, Snape won't be there, well not a problem. In addition, I will be walking fame, I mean, I will become the boy who lived not once but twice."  
"But Harry, don't you see? You were always walking fame. You defeated Voldemort as a baby, as an 11-year-old, as a 12-year-old, as a 14-year-old, you see what I mean. But Harry, this time, you will have me to help you get through this. I will be here for you. I will be by your side forever." Ginny says, getting on her tiptoes, and kissing him. Harry pulled her closer, whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

***

The very next day, all four of them headed to Diagon Alley, Ginny for her year seven books, Harry, Ron, and Hermione for their year 8 books and new stuff as a lot of it had been stolen. They started by heading over to Madame Malkin's robe shop, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had drastically grown in the last two years. As they entered the shop, Harry spotted a tall blond boy, who was getting measured by Ms.Malkin. Harry leans over to Ron and whispers in his ear.  
"Look who's here" nodding at the boy with his head.  
"Draco Malfoy," says Ron, disgust in his voice.  
Draco turns around and spots all four of them at the entrance.  
"Ahhhhhh yes, I was wondering when I would see you again. I was hoping never again but it looks like Christmas got canceled. But then that suits your family doesn't it Weasley? Don't have to spend money they don't have on useless gifts." He says in a nasal voice.  
"Shut up Malfoy," says Harry, turning around and holding Ron whose face had turned red. 

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Ms.Malkin with their brand new robes in their arms. As they walked down Diagon Alley, three owls fluttered over to them and dropped a letter into each of their hands.  
"What are these for? We already got our books and robes along with all our school supplies."  
Harry opens up his letter and outfalls something shiny. Harry picks it up.  
"Oh, congratulations Harry, your quidditch captain again," says Ginny, disappointment in her voice.  
"Hey hey hey hey hey, Ginny, look at me. Just because I'm captain doesn't mean anything, Your as good as me, maybe better. Don't worry, it's just because I was captain before, nothing else."  
Harry turns around and looks over at Ron and Hermione, who are opening their letters. Their jaws drop.  
"What is it?" asks Harry.  
"I'm ... a ... a ... head ... boy?" stutters Ron.  
"Oh my god, Ron, Me tooooo," shrieks Hermione.  
"Guys that's incredible," says Harry, "We should go, we have some celebration to do."

That night, all 4 of them got the pleasure to disgust a full course meal prepared by Kreacher.  
"I still can't believe it, you know? I mean another year at Hogwarts, its a dream come true," says Harry disbelief still in his voice.  
"Harry, this is your chance of becoming an Auror," says Hermione," I mean, we all have the possibility of getting the jobs we wanted. I could hug Mcgonagal right now," Hermione adds.  
"Oh come on 'mione, don't ruin this with work," says Ron eating. Hermione looks away, offended. 

As the weeks go on by, life became normal, even though Harry never had much experience with normal. His life had been changing since he was one, and Hogwarts had brought some peace to him, a home he always had, which is why with each passing day he grew more and more excited at the prospect of going back. Hogwarts had given him a home. Hogwarts had always been there for him and never let him down. He had so many fond memories there. He remembered his first year, solving mysteries with Ron and Hermione, spending his first Christmas at Hogwarts. The first time meeting dobby. Harry cringes remembering that memory. His third year, when he met Serius for the first time. He remembers it, finding out he still had a family. Well, he always had his very own family: Ron, Hermione, Hagrid. His fourth year, when his friends helped him get through all 3 tasks, and Rita Skeeter. His fifth year, when they had made the D.A. His sixth year, walking along the lake with Ginny, the moment when they had won the quidditch cup, and that kiss. Oh, he remembered that kiss. And the days camping with Hermione and Ron, planning against Umbridge, staying at Grimmauld Place. Also the final battle. He remembers the war. Fighting for his Home. Hogwarts was home and was home to some of his fondest memories and he would never forget them.  
Finally, the day came, the day to go back to Hogwarts…

***

Walking up to the barrier, Harry was hit once more, with a pang of nostalgia. Taking Ginny's hand in his, Harry started to push the trolley towards the barrier, picking up speed. He still ended up cringing just before colliding with the barrier, remembering his second year.  
As he emerged on the other side, Harry recognized the scarlet steam engine in front of him, the Hogwarts Express. As he looked around him, he realized he was able to spot a lot of his fellow Gryffindors.  
"HARRY, HARRY, YOU'RE ALSO COMING!" someone screamed, somewhere inside the crowd.  
Harry looked around, trying to locate the speaker when he spotted them.  
"Neville! How are you doing? Oh, hello Ms.Longbottom."  
"Hello, Harry."  
"Come on harry, we saved you a spot in the compartment. Luna is already there. Bye granny," Neville says, waving while walking off towards the Hogwarts Express, followed by Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Ahhh, Luna, god I have missed her and her crumple horned snorkack's," Ron says dreamily.  
"Oh shut up Ron," Ginny says gently hitting him," But he right, I can't wait to see Luna again."  
Walking down the corridor with his friends, Harry realized many people had spotted him and were coming over to talk to him.  
"Hey, Harry." Someone said, clapping him on the back.  
"How are you doing Harry?" someone else asked.  
"Hang in there Harry."  
Harry then was forced to create a passage through the corridor which a few seconds ago had been empty. As he finally spotted Luna and entered the compartment with ginny behind him, he realized Ron and Hermione weren't there.  
"Where di Ron and Hermione disappear to?" Harry asked  
"They are Head Boy and Head Girl, so probably giving the prefects their jobs," Ginny answered.  
"Oh... yeah right.." Harry's voice loaded with disappointment.  
"Oh come on Harry cheer up, its been like this since year 5. Oh, looks like we've got some company," Ginny said, looking at who just entered the corridor.  
"Hello, Potter, Weasley, Loony," said Malfoy, stepping into the compartment.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, standing up and taking his wand out.  
"Wowow, Potter calm down. You wouldn't dare to hurt a Prefect, would you? Not Head Boy, but prefect is still higher than a... student" he says, spitting the last word out.  
" Well, at least I'm not branded with the Dark Mark. Was that the symbol of being one of daddy woldemorts pwefects?" Harry asked in a baby voice.  
"Don't you dare talk about that Potter," Draco said, his voice getting dangerously low.  
"My family has gone through hell and that's all your fault. You better watch out Potter," Draco said, his voice one hundred percent serious, as he leaves the compartment.  
"Ugh he is such a dick," Harry said, sitting back down.  
"I feel bad for him," Ginny said seriously.  
"What?! Why would you feel bad for him? He's the enemy Ginny, he has made my life a living hell."Harry said stupefied.  
"What? Harry, he has gone through almost as much as you just on the other side and minus all the deaths. After the first war, his family was attacked by everyone as everyone knew they were supporters of Voldemort. Also, might I remind you, his father isn't exactly nice to him even though Draco acts like it. Besides, during all your time at Hogwarts, he has been your enemy and he has always lost. He has been on the losing side since the start. Plus all the stuff he had to go through during the sixth year, and the seventh. His dad even went to prison for god's sake and having Voldemort at home must not have been fun. And then after the second war, he had to endure-"  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah, ok I get it," Harry said irritated, interrupting Ginny, " Anyway, Luna how was your break?"  
"Oh well, daddy and I went to Switzerland to try and catch the Hunchbacked Hoomerouse, but it wasn't there anymore. We found its layer but it had moved on. Anyway, it was a lot of fun, and it was just daddy and me."  
" How about you Ginny?" Luna asked, her cheeks reddening randomly.  
" Ummm, are you okay Luna? Anyway, we didn't do much. We kind of just got back into life trying to forget and go back to how things were. Also... well, we spent a lot of... romantic moments," Ginny said, looking up at Harry, Luna looking away, just as Hermione and Ron entered.  
"Oh my god, I am so hungry. Does anyone have food? Ron asked, his stomach grumbling, just as Neville reentered his arms full of food.  
"Neville you lifesaver!" Ron said, standing up to hug a perplexed Neville, then sitting back down to start eating.  
"Oh look we are almost there. We should go change," Hermione said, looking up at the majestic shape of Hogwarts, looking brand new," They must have fixed it after the war."  
'I am home,' Harry thought.


End file.
